The following description of the background of the invention is provided to aid in understanding the invention and is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art to the invention.
The present invention relates generally to the field of integrated circuit manufacturing and testing. Specifically, the present invention is directed toward a detection apparatus and method for determining the position and orientation of an integrated circuit (IC) device.
Many techniques have been developed for detecting the position of an object such as an integrated circuit. For example, lasers have been used in position detection applications, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,041,533 (“the '533 patent”), which is incorporated by reference in its entirety for the background and techniques described therein. However, the system of the '533 patent utilizes two laser lines with a cross pattern. In some systems, there is not enough room to put two laser line generators.